A Fix
by thelifethatneverends
Summary: Angels usually land gracefully through the help of their wings. Too bad Athrun Zala didn't have wings. And he was nothing close to being an angel. Athrun x Cagalli
1. Chapter 1: The First

A Fix

By: thelifethatneverends

Disclaimer: I don't own it. That's for sure.

Summary: Angels usually land gracefully through the help of their wings. Too bad Athrun Zala didn't have wings. And he was nothing close to being an angel. Athrun x Cagalli

Chapter: The First

xxx

From underneath the shadows, the wind blew gently reaching far beyond the fading sunset. Cigarette in hand, she gently released her tense muscles letting out a gentle sigh, finally able to relax after all the annoyance she faced that day. Because everything was going to be alright. Everyone was alright, she thought, quite satisfied, as a caressing cloud of smoke grew to surround her and unconciously she coughed.

"You know that is killing you."

His voice frightened her, with his statement. Cagalli jerked up from her seat only to calm at the sight of her brother. "Wow, you are the first person who has told me that." She answered sarcastically, taking another puff blowing it towards him, as his disgust showed clearly on his face. Sadistically, she smiled.

"Seriously Cagalli, stop it," he said, "I really don't want you to die as well."

Voicing out his concern only stung her with a passion. "Fine." She muttered, putting it to the side of the table. "So what the hell do you want?"

"So many things." He smiled, knowing her hostile words only meant that she cared. "I want to know how you are and if you would ever get over this. I want to hear your side of the story. I want to know what is going on. But really, I just want to talk to you"

Cagalli could only stay silent. He pushed on asking for anything. Anything from her, hoping there was a source of life still in her other then the breath of air she occasionally takes. "Cagalli," he says with a warning, "stop being such a baby and start talking, please." Adding the last word as an afterthought as to make sure he does not anger her short fuse.

"Fine, Kira. I left him, alright?"

"Why?"

Cagalli looked at him, annoyed. "Because, my stupid brother, he was a whiney little brat."

Kira finally let out the laugh he had been holding inside him since the whole conversation began. "Finally!" He exclaimed. "I have been waiting for this moment since forever. Since dad decide to bring him home to meet you. I wonder how you actually survived dating him."

"Jona's a jackass. I know that. Too bad dad didn't. But yeah, I'm free."

"Well anyway, let's go celebrate." Kira said, "And I got someone for you to meet." As he turned around walking to his car, Cagalli quickly picked up her half finished cigarette and took a long puff. Then she put it back down on the table, putting it out.

xxx

Dearka looked rushed. He was rushed. Well, he was in a rush to find Athrun Zala. His friend, someone Dearka would of called best friend, if he was easier to find. He needed advice. And who else to ask when he needed to find where was he going to take Miriallia, the girl of his dreams, to the one date she hesitantly promised him to. He had to make this work. She was not just some girl that he picked up on those lonely nights. She was Miriallia. The girl that held him in her fist. She was cute, smart and special. Unforgettable. He did not want to lose her, especially when he never had her in the first place.

And with that thought, he drove like a madman to Athrun's condominium expecting to find him sitting on his sofa, ready to advise him on his latest affairs.

xxx

When Cagalli went into the car with Kira, conversation was scarce. And it was annoying Cagalli to hell. Kira just seemed too busy thinking about something. Or in actuality, someone. He hummed a happy song as Cagalli sent piercing glares at him, that he had grown immune to when they were growing up.

She could not stand it anymore. "Why the hell are you so goddamn happy?" She was happy as well, actually successfully breaking up with her slow and stupid boyfriend, but never would she show it in the way Kira was.

Kira looked at her obliviously. "Didn't I tell you?"

Cagalli once again gave her infamous glare.

Nervously, Kira cleared his throat. "Oh, shit, I guess I forgot. I mean I was so happy. I thought I told everyone. And you are usually the first person I usually tell these things to. But I think I forgot this time. You don't know how unbelievably happy I am. Well I am always happy but today is amazing. This is the best day of my life. Seriously, no day could be better than today." He ended slowly, trying to think of more things to say without actually telling her the news.

"Holy shit, I regret asking" Cagalli said bemused, but still quite curious at what made her little brother (well older in Kira's opinion) become so figety.

"Okay, well," He said, drawing out his answer, "I asked Lacus Clyne out. And she accepted."

Cagalli grinned. She was not surprised. Though she has never ever met Lacus before, she has heard enough rumors of her by her brother of her qualities that almost made her want to hate innocent Lacus. Keyword: almost. And so Cagalli was still happy for Kira. Lacus sounded way out of his league.

And just about when she was to offer her congratulations, a deafening crash was heard originating from the top of the car. And it was followed by an even louder "What the fuck?"

xxx

Things looked quite different from a balcony. It is quite hard to actually relate to the speeding cars and hovering lights below when you are above it. It feels as though everything - the world - was part of another world. And so no one actually feels the danger when they jump off or even when the tears stream upwards when ready to die. But midway through when the wind eventually catches up pushing the rib cage into the chest and while gasping for air, you die, reaching concrete. All this, thought Athrun, is probably why most people prefer the more gentle ways of dying. Like overdosing or a gunshot to the head. But that could get rather dirty. Though the moment of bliss is quite tempting when you fly into the world, unstoppable. Unable to stop as –

"Athrun!" Someone screamed. "What the fuck are you doing up there?" That someone ran up to him, as he realized how Athrun was inching towards the edge of the roof in the likely position of death. And Dearka being as clumsy as he was, slightly pushed Athrun while trying to grab his arm when trying to save him.

Athrun turned around just when he realized that he was falling, looking at his murderer. His life passing by him as he closed his eyes preparing for his last second. Thinking of how death could actually be a curiously enough, good thing. The funeral was always the final test, to see how much friends and family actually cared about you. He was quite curious to how that would turn out. If his father would take time out of work just to see his deceased son for the last time. He doubted it.

And he fell. And fell. And fell and fell. Not screaming, never screaming to show that Athrun Zala was perfect only when dying. He was going to probably scar some poor child with his battered, bloody body but that may be the best way to go, ruining the life of a person who would still remember him forever. Life was pleasant. All good. All good.

Then he landed. His body finally catching up with gravity, feeling the full force of his fall cushioned by the hard steel of of a transportation machine. A car to be exact.

xxx

XD


	2. Chapter 2: The Second

A Fix

By: thelifethatneverends

Disclaimer: I don't own it. That's for sure.

Summary: Angels usually land gracefully through the help of their wings. Too bad Athrun Zala didn't have wings. And he was nothing close to being an angel. Athrun x Cagalli

Chapter: The Second

xxx

Usually when a surprise occurs, everyone is too baffled to act on it. When Athrun Zala fell on the car, it was so unimaginable that time seemed to stop for a couple of breathtaking seconds. Then, the world turned into a mess. Screams and sirens rang, while ignorant cars honked wondering, quite angrily, why cars stopped moving forward.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Cagalli, in pure confusion. If in an everyday occurance, Kira would of reprimanded Cagalli on her choice of indecent wording, but he too, sat in a momentarily trance, unsure of what happened and what to do. Cagalli, got through her awe quicker and starred up to look at the roof of the car only to see it dented in a very clear image of a large object. Maybe a meteor, she thought, but quickly dismissed it, because a meteor of that enormous size probably would of been eroded away by air and wind resistance during the travel down to earth's surface.

Current events finally digested in Cagalli's mind, as she urgently opened the car door and ran out, to find out what really did happen. And what she saw, shocked her immensely. It was not everyday you discover a body of an unconcious man – a good looking man, she could not help but notice – edged in a dent on her brother's car, who seemed to have fallen from another galaxy.

"Kira, get out."

This snapped Kira out of his surprise and effectively brought him out of the car. He was more practical then Cagalli who just starred at the body. He screamed for help then realized he had his phone and began to dial. By this time, as several minutes have already passed, a crowd began to gather and the press. The ambulance came along with the police, and after a couple more minutes, finally got through all the cars blocking them. "He's alive." was all the paramedic said.

The cops ran up to the only condominium around, but no one paid attention to them. There was a man here who just fell out of the sky and it satisfied everyone's lust for gossip.

A wave of compassion hit Kira, as he saw the unconcious man being lifted up into the ambulance, alone. "Cagalli," he said gently, "why don't you go with him to the hospital and make sure he is alright and everything?"

Cagalli starred at him, and thought about. "Why don't you go?" Kira smiled as he already had his counter argument. "I would," he said, "but I got that thing with Lacus. Please? Just do me this favor? I'll buy you ice cream."

He taunted her with her ever-growing addiction for sweets. And she swayed. "Fine." The things she would do for food, she sighed. But hey, she just broke up, she needs comfort food. Though she, herself, was the one who did the breaking.

She saw the paramedic above to close the backdoors and leave and she knew she had to act fast. "Hey, Mister Doctor Guy," she called out, rudely almost, "I want to go along."

"You can't. Unless you are his family or something." The medic replied automatically.

Oh, shit. Normally she would have given up already but this was for precious ice cream. "I'm his..." she trailed off, having a difficult time thinking, then instantly she found an excuse, "I'm his fiance."

"Fine, come along then. Make it fast, we got to get him to a hospital already after all this delay."

xxx

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Dearka was scared. Shit. Dearka Elsman just murdered his maybe best friend. He was scared as hell. He crouched on the floor, too scared to think. After a couple of seconds, he got up and ran. Ran out of there.

xxx

At the hospital, business was as usual. A extra patient who fell off a building was no extreme surprise to the experienced doctors and nurses. But to Cagalli, it was a brand new world, full of people who were actually busy and rushing through, saving lives in need. A doctor in a crisp white coat walked briskly past her, never running, just walking really fast to show a need of urgency yet never straining themselves. Cagalli followed the paramedic who, after some routine check-ins and quick medical exams, left the mysterious man in a room. Alone. With her.

With no other form of entertainment within her grasp, Cagalli focused on the man who slept in the clean white sheets in front of her, in the private hospital room. The thing about hospitals is that they are always so focused on hygiene yet the world was swarmed with it. No wonder everyone gets sick in hospitals, by lowering everyone's natural immunity. But all in all, the clean sheets matched the man who slept in them.

He looked clean cut, newly shaved, and sound asleep in what could of been his death bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing caused a slight raspy sound to fill the otherwise silent room. It was not an uncomfortable sound. What bothered Cagalli the most was the frown that still laid on his face, most likely in a dreamless sleep. If it was not for that small detail, the man would of been the prettiest person she had ever set eyes on. He would make many girls jealous and not because of broken hearts. You might even call him beautiful.

Then Cagalli got bored. There was only so long a person can stare at another person in silence without wondering what that person was really like. He could have been a popular model or someone of fame and has probably been idolized since youth. His personality was sure to be of a pompous spoiled brat. And the frown on his face did not improve his reputation to her. He even tried to suicide. What a stupid thing to do to ruin precious human life. And then Cagalli got even more bored. She already created an imaginary opinion of him, so it must be time for another cigarette.

She left the room, taking extra precaution to be quiet, though she slightly wondered why she tried so hard. If he was awaken by her clumsy state, then it would only be good for the both of them. She could go home and eat ice cream, curtesy of her brother, and he could go back to another tall building.

But anyway she left the room and went for a cigarette break. Standing outside the hospital doors – a good 5 metres away due to hospital rules – she saw a curiously funny thing. A blond man was running towards hospital doors with his shoe lace untied. The inevitable happened and he fell, happening to bump into a garbage can and knocking over everything. A mess followed and the blond tried to clean it up, with not much success and only creating more disasters. Cagalli held back a sadistic laugh and decided against helping, and went back inside the hospital.

She walked directly to the designated room and opened the door to find the blue haired man, awake. He sat on the bed and starred at his intruder, who had bursted into his room.

"Hi, may I help you?" He asked, alert.

"Oh hey, you are awake. And I thought I was going to have to spend the whole night here waiting for you to wake up." She replied.

Confused, he turned his head slightly to the right. Cagalli laughed loudly. "My name is Cagalli. My brother Kira told me to come with you to the hospital since you did fall on our car."

He got even more confused. "Car?" He asked, until recollection dawned on him, "Oh fuck, I am going to murder Dearka."

xxx

Today was not a very good day for Dearka Elsman. It started off well, brilliantly well actually but he managed to kill his best friend. And then he cowardly ran away from the scene of the crime. Now with no where else to go, he decided to head toward the local pub, where he can drink his sorrows away and other cliches. Now he was never going to go on his date with Milly.

"What do you want?" said the rude bartender, dragging him away from his thoughts of self pity and self loath.

Deciding to end his day and his liver quickly, he ordered vodka shots and after around three, he was already half way there. He lifted his head up and just happened to catch sight of Athrun carted off to Genesis Hospital. The news was talking about the recent amount of suicides that have recently increased greatly. But Dearka did not care for that, as he was already gone with one destination in mind.

If Athrun was brought to a hospital, there is a chance he might survive. And with newfound hope and love for life, he ran once more.

xxx

XD XD XD


End file.
